


The Car Wash

by AwesomeEyeroll



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEyeroll/pseuds/AwesomeEyeroll
Summary: Jamie experiences the automated car wash for the first time...This ficlet came from a series of prompts I received way back about 18th Century Jamie experiencing 20th Century things for the first time. This was posted to Tumblr way back when I wrote it but since then has been languishing in the mess that is my drive





	The Car Wash

“I dinna understand why you won’t just let me wash the car the way I always do.”

“Jamie” Claire sounded indulgent and yet slightly exasperated. “We’ve no time. We have to get to Bree’s play in 45 minutes and the car is so filthy I can hardly see out of the windows to drive it. “

“It was your idea to spend the morning in the countryside” He sounded slightly sulky.

Claire laughed and leaned forward to kiss him on the nose.  
“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time” She added with a suggestive wink, picking a stray blade of grass from his hair. She shifted the car into gear and drove forward into the automated car wash.

Jamie started slightly as water hit the car from all direction. “Ah dhia” he gasped, nose almost pressed against the glass. He jumped back as the huge brushes rolled in from all sides and sank back in his seat slightly, giving Claire a slight side eye. “Ye coulda warned me about those” Claire laughed again. “Sorry” she replied sounding anything but. 

His initial shock gave way to his natural curiosity as he craned his neck this way and that trying to see how the car wash worked. He hooted with laughter as the bar was squirted with soapy suds. “Ye never told me how much fun the car wash was, Sassenach. All that time I’ve been washing it myself with a bucket and sponge…”

As the huge rollers came back down he reached over and kissed her, hotly and with some passion, his hand coming up to her breast. “How long does the wash take?” He asked his eyes bright with suggestion.   
“Not long enough for *that*” she replied with a laugh, but she was rather flushed herself after the hotness of that kiss. 

“Aye, well that’s a shame” He kissed her again and the brushes started to roll back. “I never knew washing the car could be so exciting.”


End file.
